


duelist parking garage

by femslashfatale (mikans_elbow)



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: M/M, and also be gay, i believe that they can become better people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikans_elbow/pseuds/femslashfatale
Summary: drabbles for the trash boys of utena! tags/ratings may change





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> chuchu/that one fucked up lookin frog (this is somehow serious)

Saionji is twenty-four and has an unusually specific hatred for monkeys. His university classmates like mentioning it as one of his eccentricities whenever they gossip, but he doesn't know why it should matter to them. Monkeys will never match up to humans, yet people regard them with such admiration simply for being a close imitation. 

It's only weird because Saionji is often seen hanging out at the zoo in his free time, staring through the bars into the animal exhibits. She always had an affinity for animals. There's no way she'd pop up here, though, and he knows it. 

That doesn't stop him from twitching at the vision of purple out of the corner of his eye— it was fate all along, they were destined, it was true and real— only to stop short. Well. That stupid fucking purple monkey stared up at him with what he swore was a smug grin, straddling a tired-looking frog underneath him. 

A rage filled Saionji like he'd felt many times before, and he pulled back his leg, ready to kick the monkey into dust and dirt, but he blinked and both the animals had disappeared. His leg hung limply and the anger fizzled out. 

A child a few feet away pointed at him and whispered something to his friend, then laughed into his hands. Saionji had the revolutionary thought that he was being a fucking idiot, chasing after nothing. 

So he left the zoo and didn't come back again.


	2. touga/saionji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> post-canon

"I didn't expect your room to be such a mess," Saionji says with judgement while eyeing his surroundings. Stacks of papers cover the surface of an expensive mahogany desk, and clothes are strewn about the floor. Saionji is trying not to look too closely at whether or not the clothes actually belong to Touga. 

"I fired my cleaner and have yet to hire a new one; I apologize." Touga spins a pen between his fingers as he speaks, leaning back against the wall of his bedroom. His smile is as smarmy as always, but he surprises Saionji when he admits, "I don't know how to clean it myself." 

Saionji spins to face his old "friend" with suspicion clearly written on his face and it almost makes Touga want to laugh. It's been a few years since they've met face to face. 

"Do you want me to," Saionji begins. Touga raises an eyebrow and gestures for him to continue. "Do you want me to teach you how to clean your room, since you're such a baby that you can't do it yourself as a grown man." There's not a lot of vitriol in the insult, or at least not as much as Touga remembers Saionji being able to produce. 

"Surely you're busy." 

"Is that a no?" Saionji sighs and crosses his arms, turning his nose up at Touga. "No bullshit. Just tell me what you're thinking for once." 

"I'm thinking that it's a shame you cut your hair, since I always thought you looked nice in a ponytail." 

Saionji takes the compliment with all the grace of a monkey, the tips of his ears going pink, but he keeps staring at Touga with furrowed brows. "Don't deflect. Cleaning your room doesn't have to be a federal fucking issue." 

Touga opens his mouth, likely to derail once again, but closes it. His smile drops, but Saionji's lips perk up at the sight. This is more genuine, he knows, and he doesn't have to say it out loud. 

"Yes," Touga says, and then the two of them get to work in mostly silence.


End file.
